


365 days of Writing

by DragonGirlFireSword



Category: Original Work, 終わりのセラフ | Owari no Seraph | Seraph of the End
Genre: A safe place, Acts of Kindness, Analogy, Anxiety, Bus, Cake, Celestial Bodies, Character Death, Child Neglect, Childhood Friends, Dancing, Depression, F/F, F/M, Falling In Love, First Kiss, Gen, Ghosts, Imagination, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Insomnia, Inspiration, Lightning - Freeform, M/M, Name giving, Nowhere, One Sided Love, Other, POV First Person, POV Third Person, Poems, Radio, Rain, Rejection, Retorical Question, Schizophrenia, Self Harm, Singing, Storm - Freeform, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide, The archive - Freeform, The bomb shelter, Think for a second, Thunder - Freeform, Unrequited Love, Vessel, friend zoned, spirit wolves, the torment of reality
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-17 19:03:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9338786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonGirlFireSword/pseuds/DragonGirlFireSword
Summary: A writing prompt for each day of the year. It might just be a short poem or a one shot.





	1. Outside the window

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt 1: Out the Window  
> This prompt has to have something to do with the weather outside the window. Enjoy.

She looked out the window. The rain fell on the glass and raced down the pane. The grey, colorless sky cried. The bus started to move. She didn't know how long she had been on the bus, and she didn't know where she was going. She just had her headphones in and looked at the pouring rain. Her eyes started to fell heavy, and she shivered. She was cold, wet, and tired. she couldn't be ember the last time she ate. She pulled her damp, grey hoodie tighter and curled up. Lightning struck the sky as the bus reached the next bus stop. A teenage boy got on. He sat next to her. She closed her eyes and a tear rolled down her cheek. She just wanted to die, wanted her blood to run down the storm drain like the storm outside. Thunder roared and she flinched and whimpered. She was scared of thunder. She felt a warm, soft finger touch he cheek. She sat up and looked at the boy. The bus lights reflected in her colorless eyes. The boy looked her in the eye

"Why are you crying?" He asked. She turned her headphones down and looked at the seat in front of her. He saw the bruises on her tear stained face. She shook her head.

"can you talk?" He asked. She stared at the seat in front of her. She hadn't spoken in forever, and she was certain it would be too raspy to understand. She decided to try.

"I think so.." She said. Her voice, quiet and hoarse. The boy saw how pale and thin she was and rummaged through his backpack. He pulled out a bar from his backpack. 

"Here, you look hungry. It's not much, but it should help." He said. He held out the bar and waited. Slowly, she took the bar and opened it. She was so weak she could barely manage it. She slowly took a bite of the protein bar. It wasn't a home cooked meal, but it was the best thing she had ever had. The rain pattered on the roof of the bus. Before long the protein bar was gone.

"thanks.." She said. He smiled sadly,

"do you have a name?" He asked. She shook her head. Lightning flashed and thunder roared a few seconds later, causing her to Yelp and curl up. She then belt a warm arm around her. She looked up to she the boy, hugging her. It felt nice. He was so warm.

"it's ok. Thunder can't hurt you." He said. "You seem like you've been through a lot. Could you tell me about it, if you don't mind, I mean." She nodded.

"I don't remember my name, I was abused and neglected by my parents when I was small. Then they literally threw me out of a car and drove away. I've lived on the streets. I don't remember the last time I had a decent meal. My body aches, I'm tired and cold. All I have are the clothes on my body, this hoodie, and an iPod a little girl gave me. I cut, and people kick me. I just want to die.." She said shivering. The boy let go, and put a hand on her forehead. The rain came pouring down on the roof of the bus. She started to feel numb. She zoned out and struggled to keep her eyes open. The boy's eyes widened as he removed his hand.

"you're burning up.." He said. She slowly closed her eyes, unaware of the boy's words. He rolled up her sleeve and saw the cuts on her wrists she had made earlier today. They were deep and blood still flowed. He shouted for the driver to stop the bus.

"that's why you were so pale." He whispered. "Call 911, and get me the first aid kit." He told the bus driver. He shook her but she was unresponsive. She had a small smile on her lips.

"thanks. You.. Were the nicest anyone has been to me..." She rasped. She wasn't paying attention to what was going on, put all her pain was gone for the first time in her life

"Stay with me!" He shouted and began first aid. His eyes glossed over with tears. Her eyes slowly closed and she let out a final breath. He checked her pulse and rested his head on her lifeless chest. He sobbed and looked out the window. The rain rolled down the glass panes. 

"Your name... Is Rain." He said and sobbed as the ambulance arrived. They took away her body and drove the boy home. He was silent. When they asked questions, he simply replied with,

"her name, was Rain. I didn't know her for more than 10 minutes, but I will tell you everything I know..."  

 


	2. The unrequited love poem

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What's it like to love someone who doesn't love you back? Prompt 2.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've never loved anyone so I'm going to make this up.

I've loved you since the day we first met,

years spent longing for the day you realized I wanted more than "just friends"

years of butterflies every time I heard your laugh 

years of friendship and video games 

years of trust and support 

years of emotional uplifting 

years of dreaming of the day I confessed.

and now that you know the truth, 

you look at your feet somewhat confused 

and now I know you never felt the same

and through out the years, nothing has changed

but even if you leave Me for another,

you know inside,

I will always love you

even if you don't feel the same

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading prompt 2


	3. The Vessel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 3: write about a boat or other vehicle that can take you somewhere different than you are now

There's a place I go in my head sometimes. I call it, the Bomb shelter. It's not really a place, it's more like, a Vessel. It takes me away from this cruel and hash place we call "reality" and into A safe place. 

I call it the bomb shelter because it's the only place that's safe. Safe from the hate and cruel words, safe from politics, a place to hide from you weaknesses, flaws, and fears. A place where those voices in your head can't find you. A place where your thoughts are cleared. 

This vessel also can take me into a faraway place called my "Imagination". This place is where you can escape from the lonelyness and depressing thoughts, you aren't sad. Everything is perfect. There are people there that care about you no matter what.

the bomb shelter can take me to another faraway land called "inspiration". This place has mixed emotions. It's not always happy. If I could describe it in one word, it would be "powerful". It's often very sad in there, but in a way, it makes you feel better.

then there's another place it takes me. I call it, "Alternative Universe". This is a place where I can live someone else's life. I can be someone else. I can even just be a bystander, who can read their thought. 

This vessel also takes me to "The Archive". This is a place where I can look back and reflect on my life. It's a place to cry my eyes out. It's a place to laugh so hard you can't breathe. 

And finally, the last place that you can go in the Bomb shelter is "Nowhere". Nowhere is a place I go last resort. This is a place where I fell no emotion, and care about nothing, this is a place where I feel meaningless. This is a last resort when I can't take the torment of reality. This is a dangerous place.

the bomb shelter is my vessel. What's yours?


	4. Dancing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 4: write about someone dancing and why their tapping those toes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is going to be a one shot for OnS. Because I can.

Yuu looked at the address on the paper and the one on the building. He reached for the doorbell, only to find a note taped to it. 

**Its unlocked. Come on in, Yuu.**

he looked around and entered the old Victorian house. The lights were off, and it looked like a house for sale, the way all the furniture was covered. There were cardboard boxes everywhere. He walked deeper into the house to a big, empty room. There was only a table,with a speaker. He walked up to it, just before he touched it, it turned on. 

**_My life before you,_ **

**_I_ _was a flame burning down_ **

He recognized the song.  _No, it can't be._ He thought and looked around. 

**_I was burning out_ **

his mind raced with memories, once forgotten. That he suddenly remembered. He swore he heard footsteps, but when he turned around, there was no one to be found.

_**But you knew me better** _

_**for you there was never a doubt** _

Yuu's eyes glossed over. The footsteps were getting louder, but he did not turn around

**_not since you gave me life_ **

**_something was different,_ **

**_i knew it the instant_ **

Yuu felt a hand on his shoulder, and turned around to see those sapphire eyes that he couldn't believe he had forgotten.

"Mika.." He whispered.

_**you put the light in me** _

"I'm back, Yuu-Chan." The blonde whispered and pulled him into a dance

_**the spark, the shot to the heart** _

_**you are the hope that leads me** _

_**out of the dark** _

They danced around the empty room, the blue eyed blonde leading the way. It was just like the old days, when they were kids. This was the song. Their song.

**_You let your love shine down_ **

**_so that the world could see_ **

**_you put the light in me_ **

Yuu had a smile on his lips and a blush on his cheeks. Mika laughed. His eyes bright. It was the first time they'd seen each other since they were twelve. though his mind didn't remember the dance, his feet did. 

_**the light, you put the light in me** _

_**the light, you put the light in me** _

_**the light, you put the light in me** _

_**the light, you put the light in me** _

Mika quietly sang the lyrics into Yuu's ear as they danced through the room.

_**You are the maker, you tell the sun when to rise** _

_**I'm just a house on a hill** _

Yuu gazed into the eyes of the one he loved so much. The one he had loved for so long. the boy who opened his eyes for the first time at the orphanage. Mika kept singing along as they danced.

_**But you make me brighter** _

_**than all the stars in the sky  
** _

_**keep me from going down** _

Yuu let his instincts take over and sang along.

_**'Cause in your perfection, I'm just a reflection** _

_**so pull me closer to you** _

Mika's eyes widened and they glittered like they did when they were kids. when they turned on the radio and heard this song. it was theirs.

_**I catch like a fire and iIll hold you higher** _

_**'Cause you put the light in me** _

Their song, their dance, their memory, their eternity.

_**the spark, the shot to the heart** _

_**you are the hope that leads me** _

_**out of the dark** _

 

 When they first heard this song, Mika had grabbed Yuu's hand and pulled him into a dance. they danced and laughed until the song was over. 

_**you let your love shine down** _

_**so that the world could see** _

_**you put the light in me** _

_'This song reminds me of you'_ Mika had told him that day. Yuu had blushed and replied, _'Yeah, same here'_

**_the light, you put the light in me_ **

**_the light, you put the light in me_ **

**_the light, you put the light in me_ **

**_the light, you put the light in me_ **

It was like that day all over again. except, this time, there was a pounding feeling in his chest. a wonderful feeling.

_**I'll raise it high, I'll let it show** _

_**From the rooftops down to the streets below** _

He and Mika sang and danced together, just like they were kids.

**_in the day and night, you will be known_ **

**_and all will see_ **

How much he missed this dance, how much he had missed this song, how much he missed _Him._

**_you put the light in me_ **

**_'Cause you put the light in me_ **

His lips and feet moved to the song, almost as if they were acting on their own.

_**The spark, the shot to the heart** _

_**you are the hope that leads me** _

_**out of the dark** _

their dance slowed, for the song was nearing its end.

**_you let your love shine down_ **

**_so that the world could see_ **

**_you put the light in me_ **

"This song reminds me of you." Mika said.

_**the light, you put the light in me** _

"As it does for me." Yuu said and gazed into the blonde's eyes.

_**the light, you put the light in me** _

"I love you." Mika whispered, barely audible over the music, but just loud enough for Yuu to hear

_**the light, you put the light in me** _

"I love you too, Mika" Yuu replied at the same volume.

**_the light, you put the light in me_ **

as the song ended, They leaned in, and kissed. it was their first kiss. when they broke they both spoke at the same time

"I missed you..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> song: The light in me by Brandon Heath


	5. Food

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 5: write a poem or short story about food

Cake.

Just Cake.

Just think about Cake for a second.

Ok?

Cake is Cake.

Almost everyone loves cake.

People love cake regardless of their Gender, Race, Age, Ethnic Background, Sexual orientation, Religion, political party, Ect.

Some people might prefer one kind of cake to another, but...

People love Vanilla cake, and Chocolate cake. People love strawberry cake and ice cream cake.

now think like a Cake for a second

Just pretend you are a slice of Cake.

Cakes do not care about people's Gender, Race, Age, Ethnic Background, Sexual Orientation, Religion, Political Party, Ect.

Cakes only care about being Fabulous and delicious.

Cakes do not care if another cake is a different color than itself.

Cakes do not care what body shape another cake has

Cakes do not envy one another, for they are all delicious.

Cakes do not feel greed or hatred towards one another

anyone can love cake, regardless of its color or body shape

Asexuals love cake

Cakes do not feel Homophobic or Transphobic

cake loves everyone.

and no one judges the cake

People need to be smarter

People need to be more like cake.

if everyone did that,

the world would be a better place.

Don't you think?


	6. Eye Contact

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 6: write about two people seeing each other for the first time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is Not a true story, it is just written in first person, got it?

I was walking down the neighborhood streets. I looked at my watch, 3 AM. Don't ask me why i was up so early. I had insomnia. At 12 - 1 AM i always get out of bed, put on my hoodie, grab my phone and earbuds, and leave the house. always returning by six. i did this ever since i was a child. at one time, my mom had locked all the doors and windows to keep me inside, but i always found a way out. one day she locked my room door and windows from the outside. well, lets just say, that was the night we found out i also had schizophrenia. i don't remember much of that night except waking up from comatose a week later. my mom let me go out ever since. But that's not the point of this story.

the point is i was walking down the neighborhood streets at three in the morning. i looked up. it was a full moon. it was beautiful. the night was the only thing that kept me, "Down to earth" as they say. I looked across the street, to the park. Why, i do not know. but there was a short girl swinging her feet and looking at the sky. as far as i knew, I was the only one allowed in the park after sunset. ii crossed the street and walked over to the bench. before i could tap her to tell her the park is closed after nightfall, she spoke, never taking her eyes off the moon.

"Wolf Moon." She said and looked at me. "The full moon tonight, Its the first Full moon of the Year." she said and looked back up at the sky. "Its called the Wolf Moon. Pretty, isn't it?" She asked.

"Yeah, i guess it is" I said. The girl looked at me again. she was short, but her skin was as pale as the moon. her Ebony hair reflected the moonlight. and her deep indigo eyes sparkled with stars. she had stars in her eyes.

"Its Strange to see another person here" She said. her Voice was gentle, smooth and kind. "What are you doing here during the third hour?" She asked me. she had this aura about her, i felt i could trust her, she was different than anyone else id ever met.

"I have a mental illness. I have schizophrenia, meaning i cant tell whats real, and what isn't. I also have insomnia, i cant sleep at night." I told her her glittering eyes glowed with curiosity. 

"I see. So you are a night child? That's nice." she said and looked back up at the moon. "Maybe, i wont be..." she trailed of ad started humming.

"Who are you?" I asked. she looked at me.

"Hmmm... I have many names... But you can call me Night." She said. this confused me.

"Night? as in it six o' clock at night?" I asked and she nodded her head.

"I'm suprized you noticed me, let alone came to talk with me. Everyone who sees me normally runs away." She said and looked at her feet. The more she spoke, the more puzzled i became.

"Why? You seem nice. And what do you mean by, 'if they can see me'?" I asked. She looked at me.

"Do you really want to know? You'll run away." She said. a glittering tear rolled down her cheek. I nodded

"I Promise, i wont run away." I said and crossed my heart. She sighed.

"Alright. Well, I'm not Human, I'm not even alive." She said. i turned my head.

"Like a ghost?" i asked curiously. i could tell she wasn't lying.

"Would you be scared if i was?" She asked. I shook my head.

"That would sound lonely. i wold love to be your friend. Ghosts aren't even that scary" I said. well, that was a half lie, because the ghosts that my Schizophrenia make up are terrifying. but, she didn't feel like one of my illusions.

"No one had ever said that. Well im not a ghost, but people call me that. You see, my Name isn't Night. that's who i am." she said. i started to understand.

"Oh. That's not scary." I said. "That sounds like something kind to me." She cocked her head.

"You certainly are strange. Normally people who got this far start bolting when i tell them that. The night is dark, terrifying, dangerous, evil. That's my reputation." She said and curled her fists into balls. I shake my head.

"The night isn't scary to me. The night is the only time and place that drive the monsters and illusions away. its a beautiful time. i feel safe out here, alone at night. I'm not scared of the dark, i love it." I said. her eyes filled with glittering tars.

"You, really see me that way?" She asked. i nodded. she wiped her eyes and stood up. she was taller than four feet, but by how much, i couldn't tell. She looked at the moon, then back at me and smiled.

"Come with me." She said. and held out her hand. i took her hand. it was cold, but at the same time, soothing. We walked through the park and into the forest. Night hoped over the tree roots and stones.

"You still haven't told me your name." She said as she balanced on a fallen tree. she was taller than me on the tree.

"Right, I'm Kamaria" I said. she looked at me.

"Interesting, we share a name." Night said. "Kamaria Means 'Beauty of the Moon'" I looked up at the Wolf moon and back down to my feet. We reached an area where there was a clearing. It had a Lake and a few trees. Night walked over to the lake.

"this is moonlight lake. I live here." Night said. It was beautiful. there was a small cliff surrounding some of it. she beckoned me towards them. When i reached the mouth of the cave, There were Beautiful white wolves with piercing blue eyes. The ran up and licked Night who laughed and was knocked over by them. they were Spirit Wolves she told me. We talked and played with the Wolves for hours. she told me about the flowers around the lake and how they only bloomed at night. before long, She told me the sun would rise soon.

"What happens then?" I asked. she looked me in the eyes.

"I go back into the sky until evening. Day has probably already awaken." She said.

"Can i Visit you tomorrow?" I blurted out. she looked at me with glittering eyes.

"Come here, an hour before the sun sets. that time i will awaken." she said. we watched the sun rise and her eyes started to grow heavy. she fell asleep in my arms, then she started to shimmer and blow away in the breeze like glitter.

"See you tonight, Night" i whispered and walked home.


End file.
